Idol
Idol 'is a sexy romance book released on January 20, 2020. Summary ''When the world's biggest rock star crashes into your yard, everything will change forever! Suddenly your lifelong dreams of becoming a musician seem possible. But are you ready for the rock and roll life? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Crash Into Me When the world's biggest rock star crashes into your yard, everything will change forever! Suddenly your lifelong dreams of becoming a musician seem possible. But are you ready for the rock and roll life? Chapter 2: Home is Such a Lonely Place Your new neighbor is intent on worming his way into your life - and your heart. Will you let him? Chapter 3: We're Going to Be Friends Killian's managed to worm his way into your life with his irresistible charm. Will you learn to resist him, or will you give in? Chapter 4: The Guitar Man The man you've been making weed your garden is none other than the lead guitarist of your favourite rock band! When he finds the stash of your music, will you let him in and tell him about your talent, or will you push him away? Chapter 5: You're the Inspiration After months of hiding away from the world and his music, Killian is finally coming back to life, and it's your voice that did it. Will you sing with him? Or will you turn him away? Chapter 6: Feel Like Makin' Love When Killian confesses that he's fantasized about you, it's more than the weather that's about to heat up. Are you and Killian finally going to give in to what everything has been building up to? Chapter 7: Dreams The real world is knocking and Killian has to go back on tour. But now Killian wants you to go with him. Not just on the road, but on stage! Will you grab your dreams when they're so close, or will you let your fears overtake you? Chapter 8: Ready to Start It's time to go to New York. First step toward become a world-famous rockstar: makeovers! Chapter 9: Waiting for a Girl Like You You're in New York, you've had a makeover, and now you're with Killian, on your way to his home. Will things be different now that you and Killian are no longer alone in your small town? Chapter 10: Wanna Be a Rock 'N' Roll Star It's official. You're Killian's girlfriend, but only in private. When you go to meet Killian's band for the first time, will you and Killian be able to hide your relationship from the people who know him best? Chapter 11: Spotlight The stage is mere feet away, the crowd is roaring its approval, and this is it. Your dreams are right in front of you. Will you reach out and grasp them with both hands? Or will you let them slip away? Chapter 12: Secret You don't want anyone to find out about your relationship with Killian. But is it beginning to show to people around you? Chapter 13: Coming soon... Chapter 14: All I Want Is You Killian is sick of hiding your relationship, but you're afraid that the world won't see it with his rose-tinted glasses. But how long will you let the world hold you back from living your truth? Chapter 15: All Apologies Now that your relationship is out in the open, will your relationship with Killian bear up under the world's scrutiny? Chapter 16: Fighting Against the World The reveal of your relationship is bringing out the worst in people, and Killian's not about to accept that without a fight. But how will all this attention impact your careers? Author The original author of the story is Kristen Callihan. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Kristen Callihan is an author because there is nothing else she'd rather do. She is a three-time RITA nominee and winner of two RT Reviewer's Choice awards. Her novels have garnered starred reviews from the Publisher's Weekly and the Library Journal, as well as being awarded top picks by many reviewers. Her love of superheroes, action movies, and history led her to write historical paranormal novels. She lives in Washington, DC, with her husband and two children. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Kristen Callihan